The New Girl
by Trisha.Luvs.U
Summary: As a new girl joins the team, she becomes a sister or even a daughter to everyone in the team. However, one of our team members happens to fall in love with this new angel. But is she in love as well? Can they both be an ideal couple in this world of crime?


As the city got covered with a blanket of snow, a small petite girl walked in the coffee shop. The coffee shop was big and clean, the workers were very friendly she noticed. She sat at her regular spot ordering her regular pumpkin spice for the season. She never really liked winter as it reminded her of the cold and harshness, yet the pristine snow was always a delight to play with even when she was young. She gently held the coffee mug close to her cherry lips and took a sip. "Ah" she moaned as the hot fluid raced in her body. Her hair was light brown and long, but not too long, not to mention she inherited the blue eyes from her father. Just as she was about to finish her coffee, her phone rang loudly in the silence of the shop. She quickly answered it without any hesitation to even look at the caller ID.

"Dr. Rosalinda speaking."

"Hello Dr. Rosalinda Evergreen. I am SSA Aaron Hotchner from the BAU."

"Oh, yes, I remember."

"We are really pleased to announce that you shall be joining our team today."

"Thank you very much."

"Your welcome. I should see you at my office then."

"Of course, Sir"

"Hotch is just fine"

"Bye."

"Bye"

Rosalinda squealed in delight and quickly got up not noticing the man who was walking holding a coffee mug. She crashed into the man, all the coffee spilled on the two. "I am really sorry" she apologised and quickly straightened her clothes which now had coffee stains. "No, I should be the one sorry" he said, his voice was sweet and gentle. "No, it's not a big deal." "Are you sure?" "Yea.. These things happen quite frequently." The man starred at her, she glanced at the man. He was tall and thin, he had soft, brown short hair and his eyes… she could just stare at them all day long. She quickly drifted her eyes away from the handsome man, before he caught her starring at him for too long.

"I am Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Dr. Rosalinda Evergreen. Nice meeting you, but I am in a rush. See you later."

With that, she left the shop and blushed. She quickly went home to get changed into something else. Then, she took a cab and went to the BAU. When she arrived, she was greeted by the team.

"Hello. I am Dr. Rosalinda Evergreen." She said smilingly at her new team mates.

"Aaron Hotchner."

"Derek Morgan."

"Jennifer Jarea."

"Davis Rossi."

"Penelope Garcia."

Each one of them said their name and offered a handshake or a warm smile. Then, a man came quickly and rushed in. She recognised that the man was the same one she met in the coffee shop.

"Hello Dr. Spencer Reid."

Everyone, expect for Rosalinda and Spencer, were shocked. Dr. Reid just smiled and greeted her.

"So, you two no each other?" asked Derek, her new team mate.

"Not really. I just happened to bump into Dr. Spencer today morning in the coffee shop" Rosalinda said as she gently brushed her hair by her hands. Reid just nodded and took a seat.

"Well, anyways.."Hotch said as walked away to his office. Everyone else continued to move and go to their own respective offices. Rosalinda went to the desk that was empty and her name tag. She noticed that there was a pile of paper work. Not wanting to waste anytime, she quickly got started. She finished the last of her work and staked them neatly in a pile. Everyone stared at her in amazement.

"30 minutes. You are just as good as Reid" said Derek as he continued to move onto his eighth file, Rosalinda guessed.

"I think she is better." Jennifer said as Reid winced by the compliment. Rosalinda just smiled and said, "I am not really sure, but thanks a lot Derek and Jennifer."

"Just call me JJ"

"Okay, then you should call me Rose"

"Okay Rose."

Rosalinda just smiled and walked up to the coffee stand. Before she could reach there, a man came and started to tease her in a mean way. She got annoyed that she punched him and got him to the ground. She smirked as once again her team was amazed.

"Whoa! Didn't know you could fight!" Derek said as he walked over to her.

"Well, my dad is a CIA agent, you could say that I got some tips from him."

Derek just smirked and grinned madly at Rosalinda.

"I think we are going to get along just fine." he announced as Rose brought the man up by his collar. Rosalinda left him, and he walked away silently, JJ and Dave clapped for her. While, Aaron was impressed and so was Reid.

She just shrugged and placed a smile on her beautiful face as she went to get some coffee.

* * *

This is my first fan fiction story ever. So, what did you all think? Please review.

Trisha.


End file.
